1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge connecting a panel to a base to improve panel stability and keep the panel from shaking.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electrical appliances such as notebook computers, cell phones, etc. have a panel, a base and a conventional hinge. The conventional hinge connects the panel to the base along a transverse axis and a longitudinal axis to allow the panel to pivot relative to the base. When the conventional hinge pivots along the transverse axis, the panel is opened or closed relative to the base. When the conventional hinge pivots along the longitudinal axis, the panel is turned left or right relative to the base. The conventional hinge comprises a stationary leaf, a rotating leaf and a contact surface. The stationary leaf connects to the base. The rotating leaf connects to the panel to allow the panel to turn left or right relative to the base. However, the contact surface between the stationary leaf and the rotating leaf is not flat. When the panel is turned left or right relative to the base, the non-flat contact surface between the panel and base easily causes the panel to shake.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to improve panel stability to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.